Siren Experimentation
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Captured by the Sirens, the Commander soon finds out their plan for him - to mate with him, and bear children of their own. [Smut]


**A/N****: I had quite a lot of fun writing this one, actually. I think it's probably one of my better, more unique works in recent memory; Tester Beta's scene was my favourite to do. I should probably write more femdom in future; it feels refreshing to do.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Siren Experimentation**

_BOOM!_

''Commander, fall back! Enterprise and I will cover your escape!''

The Commander grunted in reply, pushing the slab of concrete off his right arm and clambering to his feet, explosions echoing all around the base and gunfire peppering the concrete pathways. His vision spun but he stood strong, stumbling away from the half-destroyed command centre and towards Belfast, the maid standing between him and their Siren attackers, using herself as a shield.

Machine gun rounds peppered the concrete around him and he grunted, stumbling to a crouch behind Belfast – the maid grunting as she endured the low-calibre rounds with ease. Enterprise's fighter buzzed overhead and promptly shot down the attacking aircraft, giving him a window.

Without waiting for instructions he bolted out from behind Belfast's protective frame, heading straight for the nearest cover – a half-destroyed concrete wall twenty feet away. His steps were quick but shaky, stumbling when his foot stepped on an upturned chunk of concrete and slowing down for a dangerous second.

A second that was ruthlessly capitalised on.

''_Commander! _Watch out!''

The screeching of a Siren bomber's engines ringed overhead, and as he looked up he saw numerous missiles spiralling down towards him.

And before he could blink, the world was engulfed in explosions.

X-x-X

''Nn...?''

The Commander's eyes fluttered open slowly, his head buzzing and thoughts muddled. For a long few moments he was left in a daze, barely comprehending the dull grey ceiling overhead; only aware of the soft bed beneath him. Softer than anything he'd ever felt before.

Slowly his last memories filled his mind and he snapped back to awareness, a burst of panic filling him as he recalled the battlefield that the base had become. He tried to jolt upright but was barely able to tilt his upper body off the bed before his shoulders wouldn't go any further, the soft clinking of metal ghosting by his ears. Something cold settled in his stomach and he glanced back, his heart sinking as he found his wrists in thick black cuffs, attached to an equally thick chain that trailed off the dark grey bed and out of sight.

''Finally awake, are you~?''

He stiffened at the unfamiliar voice, his head swivelling around to the bottom of the large round bed – to where a distinctly familiar girl sat. Observer Alpha. The petite Siren who was normally backed by a writhing mass of black tentacles and laser cannons – but now sat alone without them, a smug smirk on her round face and glowing gold eyes alight with amusement.

''Y-You...?!'' He struggled against the chains, doing little more than make them jingle.

''Do not bother wasting your energy struggling.'' Observer Alpha remarked slowly. ''Not even your strongest of Ship-Girls could break these chains. You do not have the slimmest of chances of escaping.''

The Commander grimaced at the bitter truth she spoke and took her advice, eyeing the Siren warlord with suspicion. ''Why am I here? What do you want with me?''

''Two questions with the same answer.'' The Siren drawled, smug smirk turning a touch seductive. ''Believe it or not, Commander, but we Sirens are avid collectors of knowledge. It is our purpose, after all. One sector of information we lack however, is on the subject of fertilization and pregnancy amongst Sirens.''

A chill lanced up his spine. ''What?''

Observer Alpha chuckled slowly, sitting up on her knees. ''We are an all-female race, Commander. We cannot procreate; we are designed by the Creator on his whim. As such we have no idea if we _can _be impregnated, and what the offspring will potentially be like... I'm sure you understand what I'm implying.''

''I won't go along with your plans, you-!''

''You don't have a choice in the matter, Commander.'' Observer Alpha cut him off before he could finish, her smile remaining yet gaining a hint of mocking. ''You have the highest resonance synchronicity with the Creator, and are the ideal candidate to give us offspring. We will not accept any other individual to partake in us. Whether you decide to sit back and enjoy, or struggle and suffer, is of no concern to us.''

The Commander shuddered at her simple, brutally honest words – her mocking gaze trailing down his chest and to his pants. ''Though, to give you an incentive to behave and grant us more information, I will say this; if you're a good little human and play along, we'll release you unharmed once we're satisfied.''

He hesitated at that, but Observer Alpha was done talking. The petite Siren crawled closer on her knees, and for the first time he took note of how little clothing she wore – just a thin black top and pair of panties to hide her petite frame, much of her pale skin on display. She laid herself down over his bound-together legs, her lithe hands crawling up his legs until the reached his pants, wasting no time in grabbing the zipper and pulling it down.

''Mm...'' Observer Alpha hummed approvingly as she reached inside and unbuttoned his boxers, allowing his cock to spring free. ''Ample size, good girth; as according to my calculations.''

''Your- Mn...'' The Commander grunted as the Siren wrapped her lithe fingers around his erection, grasping his cock with surprising gentleness – her large golden eyes examining his cock with clear interest, as if memorising it.

A shudder ran through him as she slowly bobbed her hand, giving his cock a light jerk. The movement was slow and deliberate, clearly testing out the motion – a fact reinforced when she did it again, this time more confidently. A groan threatened to rumble from his chest as Observer Alpha moved her hand rhythmically, starting slow but quickly beginning to pick up the pace, her golden gaze flickering up to his face.

''Even though we are enemies, and I possess the full capabilities to kill you in a heartbeat, you still get aroused.'' Observer Alpha noted with a hint of mocking amusement, gaze sliding back to his cock. ''How interesting.''

The Commander groaned as she experimentally ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, tilting her head to the side as she continued examining his shaft. His breathing grew heavier as reluctant pleasure burned in his cock, her hand masterfully working his shaft and bringing him to full hardness with ease. Her thumb trailed small circles around the tip at the same time, teasing him with her dainty touch until he was twitching in her soft hand.

''Hm...'' Observer Alpha hummed softly and leaned in – and he gasped as she pressed her lips against the tip, kissing it.

The kiss was light and gentle, almost feathery. The Siren glanced up at him and examined his reaction with robotic intensity before switching her gaze back down to his dick, planting another light kiss on his shaft. Slowly she trailed her lips down his length, unhanding his cock and allowing her to experimentally kiss every part of his cock, testing his reactions.

Observer Alpha hummed thoughtfully, her small lips parting and allowing her tongue to slip out. With deliberate slowness she teasingly prodded the base of his cock with the tip of her tongue, before the rest of her tongue followed – and she took a long, almost-sensual lick of his cock all the way to the tip. The sensation of her wet tongue send pleasant shudders running through him, a groan working its way out his throat.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted, unable to tear his eyes off the Siren warlord – watching as she all but blew him.

As if reading his thoughts Alpha pressed her lips against the tip of his cock – before they parted and she sunk down, taking him inside. Instantly he gasped, stiffening as the Siren pushed her head down his shaft, the wet warmth of her mouth so good it left him gasping for air. Observer Alpha wasn't done though; a sparkle of amusement entering her golden eyes as she pushed her head down further, more of his cock becoming engulfed by her wet, warm mouth.

The Siren sunk all the way down until her lips wrapped around the base of his cock, the tip of his cock slipping down her throat. Despite his ample size Observer Alpha showed to discomfort, gazing up at him with something approaching lust as her tongue lazily stroked the underside of his cock. She kept her head in place for a long few moments before finally lifting her head up, exposing his saliva-coated shaft to the mild bedroom air.

''Ah...'' He grunted softly, shivering.

Observer Alpha fixed that swiftly, pushing her head back down his cock. The sudden warmth extracted a throaty groan from him, futilely struggling to get his hands free – wanting nothing more than to push her head down his cock. Something that Alpha seemed to acknowledge, her breathy chuckle muffled by his twitching length.

Another groan slipped free from his lips as the Siren started to move in earnest, bobbing her head up and down his cock with quick, rhythmic motions. Each bob of her head was followed by his cock becoming engulfed in her wet warmth, her teeth just-barely grazing his cock and only adding to his burning arousal. His cock constantly hit the back of her throat but she didn't gag once, simply humming as she let the tip dip down her throat.

''Haah... ahh...'' The Commander grit his teeth, straining to resist his building orgasm. It felt too good. Nothing else could come close to how good her mouth felt.

Observer Alpha suddenly leaned back, letting his cock slip out her mouth – and into her waiting hand. She grasped his cock in her soft hand and jerked him off quickly, smirking up at him as she stuck her tongue out and daintily licked the tip; the seductive action extracting another strained groan from him. His cock was still wet with her saliva, allowing her hand to easily slide up and down his length as she got him off.

The Siren warlord hummed lightly and unhanded his cock, before promptly plunged her lips back down his cock. With swift bobs of her head she sucked him off, her tongue slithering over his throbbing erection as she relentlessly teased him, the burn in his cock becoming too much to ignore. His breathing grew heavy and he screwed his eyes shut, groaning under his breath as he felt the tip hit the back of her throat.

''C-Crap... I'm- _Nn!_'' The Commander grunted sharply as she suddenly sucked harder, the lewd sensation tipping him over the edge – and with a breathy groan he came, unloading ropes of thick cum into the Siren's waiting mouth.

''Mm...?'' Observer Alpha tilted her head curiously, her tongue almost-idly stroking the underside of his cock and coaxing out more of his cum, gulping it down without a speck of hesitation.

The Siren swallowed all his load without pause, stopping only when she couldn't coax out anymore. With a soft, thoughtful hum Alpha reared her head back and let his cock slip out her mouth, her small tongue licking her lips clean. A little bit lingered on her tongue and she clearly experimented with it; rolling her tongue around her mouth with a look of interest.

With a final, audible gulp the petite girl swallowed the last of his cum. ''While not the most pleasant of tastes, the knowledge of whom it came from grants it a strange allure. How interesting.''

The Commander didn't have a response to that, simply watching as she sat up fully and idly brushed some of her silver hair out her eyes. A smug smirk slowly curled at her lips again and she shifted closer on his knees, swinging one leg over his waist and straddling him. His gaze was immediately drawn to her panties, a shudder running up his spine as the Siren deliberately pressed her clothed pussy against his still-hard cock, grinding against his length.

''Ah...'' He squirmed, grimacing when she giggled.

''So even a little contact is enough to arouse you?'' Observer Alpha remarked, her words simultaneously mocking yet genuine.

He didn't get a chance to respond; another groan rumbling from his chest as the Siren rolled her hips, rubbing her clothed slit against his cock. The fabric was so thin he could easily feel the soft skin beneath, instinctively bucking his hips and eliciting another smug giggle from Observer Alpha. His gaze flickered down to her right hand, watching intently as her lithe fingers undid the side-tie knot, and allowed her panties to go slack.

''Mm~'' Observer Alpha licked her lips, lifting her hips and pulling her untied panties off.

His eyes shifted between her thighs, unable to tear his gaze away from her hairless slit. Observer Alpha giggled at that, daintily wrapping her hand around his cock and pressing her pussy against his shaft, moaning sensually as she rubbed her folds against him. The feel of her soft slit against his shaft felt so strangely erotic, a strained moan escaping him as she teased his cock.

Observer Alpha smirked smugly down at him and stopped, opting to instead raise her hips and position herself over his saliva-coated cock. With a teasing glint in her eyes she rocked her hips, moaning softly as she rubbed her soft folds against the tip of his dick, so close to entering her hot core it drove him crazy. Any thoughts of not going along with her whims was long since forgotten, replaced by the insatiable urge to fuck the diminutive Siren.

''Hehe~'' Observer Alpha giggled smugly, lowering her hips _just _enough that the tip slid between her lower lips, but no more. ''You claim you didn't want to go along with this... yet here you are, writhing with the urge to be inside me. How hypocritical.''

''Shut up...'' The Commander grit his teeth, groaning when she lowering her hips a touch more; her soft pussy lips brushing against his shaft.

''Hmhm... beg, and I'll let you experience this body of mine~'' Alpha taunted.

A part of him realised that such a taunt was meaningless, since _she _was the one who wanted him inside her – but in his lust-addled state he didn't have the room to think. ''P-Please...''

''Good Commander~'' The Siren giggled – and dropped her hips down. ''_Mm~!_''

The Commander groaned sharply as her tight pussy suddenly engulfed his cock, her hot inner walls instantly clenching tight around his ample girth. Observer Alpha moaned lowly as well, rolling her hips in small circles and easing herself further down his cock; forcing her body to accept more of his length inside her. Every inch she managed to take inside made it feel so much better, her hot tightness squeezing his cock in such a way it left him gasping for air, and desperately wanting to grab her by the hips and pound away at her.

Observer Alpha clearly had no intention of freeing his hands however, a throaty moan passing the diminutive Siren's lips as she pushed herself deeper down his thick cock. She laid her soft hands against his chest and wiggled her hips, a breathy smirk crossing her lips as she saw how good he was feeling – and he gasped as she abruptly tightened her pelvic muscles, her inner walls tightening around his cock pleasurably.

''Mm... that's it~'' Alpha cooed, shifting her hands to her hips – purposefully letting him see his cock slowly disappear into her smooth pussy, her ungodly tight insides squeezing his length.

The Siren clearly tried to push herself deeper down his cock but she was just too tight, literally unable to fit any more inside herself. That didn't discourage her however, a cute moan passing her small lips as she lifted her hips back up – and then promptly plunged herself back down, stuffing her pussy full with his cock. A jolt of pleasure rushed through his shaft and he groaned, desperately bucking his hips up to meet her bounces.

Observer Alpha giggled breathily at his reaction, gazing down at him with lust-filled eyes. She tilted her upper body back and planted her arms behind herself, moaning sensually as she bounced up and down his sensitive cock; her cheeks quickly gaining a red tint as she rode his cock. Despite the fact she was his enemy he couldn't help but find her alluring, a shaky groan slipping free from his lips as her tight pussy clenched around his cock again.

''Ah~ i-is this... what sex feels like...?'' Observer Alpha licked her lips, groaning seductively as she straightened up – arms hanging by her sides as she bounced on his cock earnestly. ''Mm... then I might... have the Creator... make me a few _'dolls'_ to... pleasure myself with...''

The Commander buckled at the mental image – of Observer Alpha naked and surrounded by faceless male clones, getting fucked in every hole and moaning erotically. The arousing image caused him to shudder, his cock throbbing inside her hot pussy as he imagined doing the same thing to her. Of doing all manner of dirty things to her, turning the Siren warlord into a lust-addled slave.

As if reading his mind, Observer Alpha giggled. ''Such lust in your eyes... perhaps I should _visit you _in future, hm~? I'm sure we could... Nn... come to an agreement~?''

He grunted a thoughtless affirmative, bucking his hips and thrusting up into her quivering pussy. Observer Alpha moaned and lustfully pushed herself back down his cock, her honey leaking down his throbbing shaft and telling of her inevitable orgasm. The mere prospect of making a _Siren _climax sent a shiver of excitement rushing through him like a fire, blindly thrusting his cock up into her with frenzied abandon.

The Siren warlord moaned cutely at his earnestness, rewarding him by bouncing more eagerly – her hot wetness relentlessly squeezing and tightening around his cock, snatching his breath away. His own climax burned inside him but he held it back, not wanting this to end so soon; and as much as he wanted to deny it he couldn't. She felt so good he wouldn't mind spending a few eternities banging her.

''Mm.. ahh~'' Observer Alpha mewled, one hand sliding up her flat stomach and under her small shirt, blindly groping her small breast. ''A-Ah... yes... it's happening again... cum inside... hurry up... Mm~''

Her heated murmurs were the fuel to his fire, his cock twitching with mad lust. The Siren bounced on his dick with moans spilling out her lips, her lustful expression so dangerously erotic it threatened to make him blow any second – and as her tight pussy suddenly clenched around his cock, he couldn't hold back.

''_Nn!_'' The Commander grunted sharply, gritting his teeth as his orgasm rushed through him.

Observer Alpha gasped as ropes of hot cum suddenly shot inside her, the foreign feeling taking her off-guard – and in an instant the Siren found herself climaxing, a startled cry slipping from her lips as mind-melting pleasure rushed through her petite body like a fire, utterly consuming her with the raw pleasure. She blindly rolled her hips even as she came, extracting every ounce of pleasure she could as he impregnated her.

''A-Ah...'' The Siren's hips slowed, her demure chest heaving with each quick breath she sucked in. ''Ohh... so that's... what it... feels like... Mm...''

The Commander groaned at Alpha's breathy murmur, opening his eyes and gazing at her panting frame. For once the Siren didn't look smug or domineering, instead she looked rather cute and vulnerable. Cum seeped out past her stuffed pussy and she mewled, lifting her hips up until his cock slipped out of her, one hand quick to cover her leaking folds to stop his seed escaping.

''Mm... good job, little human.'' Observer Alpha breathed, a faint smirk curling at her lips. ''I'll be sure... to visit you in future. If you survive my compatriots, that is~''

Anything he intended to say was silenced as darkness overtook his vision, and he blacked out.

X-x-X

''Mn...''

The Commander woke up slowly, groggily blinking away the black spots in his vision as coherency returned to him. The world around him was blurry for a long few moments before gradually clearing up, revealing an empty grey room similar to the one he was in previous, albeit this one was dimly lit; leaving much of the room engulfed in darkness.

He shifted slightly only to find himself bound, and as he looked down he realised he was standing – several sets of black chains tied around his stomach and ankles, his arms tied behind the metal pole he was bound to. Only when he tried to move did he realise how uncomfortable the position was, grunting as his elbows ached from being moved. How long he was out he didn't know, but his bones told that it had at least been an hour.

''Good. You're awake.''

The Commander grimaced at the vaguely-familiar voice, lifting his head up. Across the room, partially concealed by the darkness, was Tester Beta. He knew the Siren intimately, since she had led multiple attacks on his forces. A tall woman with long legs clad in black boots, her hips hidden behind black short-shorts, and her torso barely concealed by a thin black top that left much of her midriff exposed. Her usual manta-ray rigging was gone, though her height combined with her softly-glowing eyes maintained her intimidating air.

''Tester Beta...'' He muttered groggily, grimacing. ''...I'm guessing you want... the same thing... as Observer Alpha did?''

''Of course.'' The tall Siren confirmed, strutting closer with an amused quirk to her lips. ''For your benefit, I would suggest being... _cooperative_ with me. Unlike Alpha, I have no patience for resistance.''

He didn't doubt that. Her ruthlessness on the battlefield was well-known, second only to Purifier's.

Tester Beta smirked at him, as if reading his thoughts. He wondered if the Sirens could do that. Any such ruminations however fell apart as the tall Siren strutted up to him, just slightly taller than he was – a stark contrast to Alpha, who probably didn't even come up to his neck. For a long moment Tester Beta simply stared at him, one hand landing on his chest and slowly trailing south, coming to rest on his zipper.

Her thumb and index finger pinched it, audibly pulling his zipper down. His cock slipped free from his still-unbuttoned boxers and into her waiting hand, her lithe fingers curling around his shaft and giving it a slow jerk, sending a spark of pleasure through him. Despite his grogginess he didn't feel tired in the slightest; leaving him wondering how long it'd been since his romp with Observer Alpha.

''Four hours.'' Tester Beta suddenly spoke, her golden eyes piercing into his.

The Commander swallowed. ''You can read my thoughts?''

''Perhaps.'' A hint of coy amusement flickered through her eyes.

Any questions he wanted to ask were muted as the tall Siren suddenly leaned down, and kissed him. He grunted and tilted his head back, but Tester Beta was relentless – kissing him with rough, interrogative pressure. His lungs burned for air but the Siren didn't pull back, eyes still piercing into his as if to watch him squirm for air. The haughty glint that entered her eyes confirmed that.

Mercifully Tester Beta pulled back, letting him gasp in a gulp of air. A shudder ran through him as the Siren stroked his cock again, her fingers idly running along his shaft. Unlike Alpha her hands weren't as soft; the texture of her gloves rough and firm. In response to his thoughts she withdrew her hand, spending a brief moment to tug her glove off and toss it aside, and prompting resumed jerking him off.

''Nn...'' The Commander shuddered at the smoothness of her hand, her fingers curling around his cock as she began jerking him off; quickly getting him hard.

Tester Beta chuckled quietly and leaned in again, pressing her lips against his. He shuddered and reluctantly returned the kiss, earning an approving hum from the tall Siren – her free hand coming to rest on his neck, tilting his head up further. She deepened the kiss with rough, experimental passion, uncaring of his quiet grunt as she forcefully meshed their lips together.

With an audible pop their lips separated, the Siren examining his expression intently before shifting back. Her hand left his cock and she slid around him, slowly circling him like a shark hunting its prey; a comparison not entirely untrue. And judging by her sudden smirk, she seemed to agree with such a comparison.

''Shark indeed...'' Tester Beta purred, coming to a stop behind him – shifting slightly so he had to tilt his head to the side to just get a glance at her.

Her hot breath brushed against the back of his neck and he shuddered, her right hand curving around his waist and grasping his cock. A breathy grunt escaped him as the Siren started jerking him off again, moving her hand much quicker than she did before. At the same time she shifted closer to him, her lips brushing against his spine before she planted a deep kiss on the base of his neck.

The Siren let out a breathy chuckle when he reflexively squirmed, planting another slow kiss on his neck. Her free hand curved around and blindly roamed over his chest, her touch only adding to his arousal and making his cock twitch with lust. The Commander felt her smirk at that, her hot breath washing over his neck before she kissed him again, idly trailing her thumb over the tip of his cock.

''Nn...'' The Commander grit his teeth, trying in vain to ignore how _good _she was.

Tester Beta kissed the back of his neck. ''While we may lack the necessary information, that does not mean we do not have access to it... accessing the memories and infrastructure of humans is child's play...''

''...so you're saying you watched porn...?''

''Hmph. A crass way of putting it.'' Tester Beta muttered, gripping his cock a little tighter; making him shudder. ''Though how about... I give you a little taste...?''

Her left hand abandoned his chest and slipped up his cheek, daintily covering his eyes. For a moment he didn't understand the purpose – until suddenly foreign visions filled his mind. Of him bending Cleveland over his desk and banging her, of pinning Amagi to a futon and going to town on her, of fucking Kaga in the forest. Dozens of scenarios played in his mind, their voices all meshed into a chorus of raw lust.

''Enjoy it~'' Tester Beta whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe a second later.

The Commander groaned and screwed his eyes shut, but that did nothing to stop the visions. He intimately _felt _Cleveland's pussy spasm around his length, her pleasure-filled cry ringing in his ears as he pounded into her. His cock burned and he came inside her, only accentuating her shrill wail of orgasmic delight, so raw she went hoarse by the end of it.

_''A-Ah... C-Commander~'' _She moaned at him.

The vision changed, swapping instead to South Dakota. The tanned beauty was wearing a white bikini, or what remained of it; her top pushed up over her ample bust and her bikini bottoms down around her ankles. He pounded into with wild lust, her throaty moans of pleasure flooding his ears as he drilled her.

_''M-Mm~! H-Harder~!'' _South Dakota cried out, her voice rising to a wail as she orgasmed on his cock.

He groaned as another vision went past. He watched through phantom eyes as Hammann jerked him off with a bright blush, her sharp blue gaze filled with embarrassment as she worked his cock. The feel and shape of her hand matched Tester Beta's perfectly, only enhancing his pleasure as he viscerally imagined his tsundere subordinate jerking him off.

_''K-Kyaa!''_ Hammann squeaked as he came, ropes of cum splattering over her face. _''Y-You pervert! You got it in my hair!''_

''Stop it...'' The Commander muttered, his cock throbbing with real strain – his orgasm all but inevitable as Tester Beta kept jerking him off, the visions in his mind making it so much more real, as if he was really fucking them.

''Why should I~?'' The tall Siren murmured, kissing his neck sultrily. ''You clearly like them. Perhaps they're just illusions... or perhaps, they're alternate timelines where you got to do this. Times when you defiled your little subordinates like a beast~''

Another vision filled his mind, showing through phantom eyes as he fucked Kisaragi missionary. Her eyes were half-lidded and dazed, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth as he buried himself all the way inside her ungodly tight pussy. Cum dribbled down her inner thighs, so much filling her that her stomach had a little bulge in it, all but guaranteeing she'd get pregnant.

_''Ah... Commander...'' _Kisaragi dazedly mewled, her sweet voice sounding so real in his ears – and the crushing tightness of her pussy felt equally realistic.

''Haah...'' He grit his teeth, his cock throbbing.

Tester Beta chuckled into his ear. ''I wonder who I should show next...? Ah, I know... how about...''

A new vision filled his mind, revealing his own bedroom. He was stood at the end of his bed, and sitting on the edge, with flushed cheeks and golden eyes full of adoration was _Observer Alpha_. The diminutive Siren sucked his cock with single-minded lust, moaning adorably as he throbbed in her hot, wet mouth – the feeling all the more realistic by the memory of her _actually _sucking his cock.

''Nn...!'' The Commander gasped through his teeth, a burning rush flooding his cock – before he came.

Tester Beta cooed in his ear, jerking him off as he mentally watched Observer Alpha swallowed every load he shot into her mouth, pushing her head down so she was deep-throating him until her eyes nearly rolled back from the lack of oxygen. Just as the Siren was about to pass out the vision blurred, and then suddenly it was gone; revealing only the darkness of his eyelids.

The Siren's hand slid off his eyes and he opened them, shuddering as pleasant aftershocks travelled along his length – amplified when she ran her dainty fingers along his cock. ''Don't think of that illusion in Alpha's presence. I'm sure she'd be quite... _displeased _at being shown to be so pitiful, hmhm.''

''Got it...'' The Commander grunted breathlessly, his gaze flickering over to his right as the Siren strutted around to his front.

Her sharp glowing eyes locked onto his, sultry amusement dancing within them. With purposeful slowness the Siren tipped her upper body forwards, her hands sliding down her sides until she reached her black shorts, hooking her thumbs under the waistband. With aching slowness she pulled them down, gradually revealing her peachy ass to him followed by her alluringly long legs. She slid her shorts down until they reached her ankles, allowing her to simply kick them off halfway across the room.

Tester Beta licked her lips and strutted closer to him, twisting around to her back was facing him and pressing herself against him. A shaky grunt escaped him as her soft ass pressed against his sensitive cock, the Siren sensually grinding her ass up against him while presenting her neck as an inviting target, yet she kept it just out of reach, preventing him from touching her of his own accord.

''Hmhm... go ahead. I suppose you deserve it.'' Tester Beta purred to him.

The sound of clicking metal reached his ears before the chains binding his arms disintegrated, leaving them free. He wasted no time in reached around and grabbing the Siren's modest breasts through her shirt, eliciting a soft hum from her as he gave them a rough squeeze. Her top felt like little more than a thin sheet of cloth, the round shape of her tits fitting perfectly in his hands.

''Haah...'' He released a breath as the chain around his stomach loosened just a touch – enough that he could lean in and kiss the back of her neck, returning the favour.

Tester Beta groaned softly, shuddering against him as he boldly slid his hands under her top and groping her round breasts. They felt so impossibly soft it was maddening, fitting into his palms perfectly and tipped with pale pink nipples. The Siren wasn't willing to let him simply play with her breasts however; continuing to slowly grind her soft ass against his cock.

Despite his limited movement he rolled his hips, grinding up against her pleasing rear. He caught sight of her cocky smile before she tilted her head to the side, leaning back and meeting his lips in a sudden, but not unwelcome kiss – the angle preventing her from deepening it yet not reducing how erotic it felt. As his dick slid between her ass cheeks he realised she was wearing nothing on her front either, a spark of arousal shooting through him.

''Hmhm...'' Tester Beta chuckled softly, her hot breath brushing against his lips. ''I suppose that's enough of a reward...''

To his disappointment the Siren leaned her torso forwards, forcing him to release her heavenly breasts. Any disappointment he felt died a swift death however as Tester Beta leaned forwards, resting her hands on her knees and wiggling her inviting rear. A sharp shudder lanced up his spine as the tip of his cock brushed against her distinctly-slick pussy, his arousal heightened when she slid a hand under herself and grasped the tip with two fingers; guiding it towards her folds – before pushing her hips back towards him.

''Nn~!'' Tester Beta groaned sharply, buckling as he penetrated her.

The Commander stifled a groan as her hot tightness engulfed his cock, easily half his length buried inside the Siren. The breathy moan she let slip only made it more erotic, doubly so when she gently rolled her hips a bit; easing herself deeper onto his shaft. Unlike Observer Alpha she wasn't so tight she couldn't fit him inside her fully, a fact he learnt as she managed to take his full length into her hot pussy.

''Mm... not bad...'' Tester Beta murmured, bowing her head forwards and groaning as she kept moving her hips.

Her hot inner walls constricted his cock pleasurably each time she pushed her hips back, her soft rear bumping up against his pelvis over and over again. She started slow at first and gradually went faster over a matter of seconds, her groans becoming deeper and throatier as she willingly impaled herself on his dick, pleasuring him with her body.

It took the Commander a minute to realise his hands were free, and the second he realised that he grabbed her hips and bucked his own, eliciting a startled moan from Tester Beta as he plunged into her hot pussy. The Siren pushed her hips back with more force and he responded in kind, unable to hide his grunts of pleasure as he banged one of the most famous Sirens out there – quite literally fucking the enemy.

Tester Beta chuckled lowly, glancing over her shoulder at him. ''Hmph... does that arouse you so much? What a pathetic Commander you are.''

He couldn't reply even if he wanted to; a groan rumbling from his chest as she tightened around his cock. Through half-lidded eyes he watched as Tester Beta tilted her upper body back, moaning lustfully as she pushed her hips back with more insistence. His eyes flew to her back and he lifted his right hand off her hip, sneaking it under her top instead and eagerly groping her soft boob; her low groan of pleasure music to his ears.

The chains around his lower half loosened a little bit more; not enough to free him but enough to let him move easier. The Commander gladly took the opportunity, gripping her left hip tightly and thrusting into her hot pussy, the slapping of skin sending a jolt of excitement through him. Tester Beta felt the same, moaning deeply as she deliberately pushed her ass back towards him, impaling herself on his throbbing length.

''Haah... hah...'' He panted, fondling Tester Beta's breast with ravenous abandon. ''F-Fuck...''

''Hmph... getting so close already~?'' The Siren taunted, only to shudder when he bucked his hips again. ''C-Cum already then... you... pathetic Commander... Nn~''

The breathy insult only made him buck his hips more, pounding into the moaning Siren with every inch of strength he could muster. His cock burned with arousal but he pushed down his own pleasure, focusing solely on fucking the Siren into submission. Tester Beta moaned lowly as if she saw his thoughts, her slick pussy quivering around his throbbing cock and pushing her hips back with more determination than before.

Blindly he pinched her soft pink nipple between two fingers, tugging and rolling it around in his grip. The Siren groaned lustfully, her hips visibly buckling as his cock slid in and out her wet entrance with frenzied abandon, her inner walls spasming and coiling tight around his throbbing cock. A wonderful heat spread along his shaft as his orgasm built and built, his muscles straining to hold back his climax until-

''C-Crap...!'' He hissed, gripping her breast tightly – before he blew his load, cumming inside the domineering Siren.

Tester Beta moaned deeply, pushing her hips back and impaling herself fully on his cock, making sure his cum shot into her womb. Her inner walls spasmed around his length as she climaxed as well, her voice shaking as pleasure briefly overwhelmed her mind and turned her into a moaning mess, chest heaving as she desperately sucked in gulps of oxygen.

''Mm...'' Tester Beta groaned softly, taking a shaky step forwards and letting his cock slip out her pussy, one hand shifting between her legs to stop his seed leaking out.

She turned around to face him, expression betraying only a hint of sultry amusement, lust clear in her eyes. With one hip jutted out and a hand covering her cum-filled pussy, she struck a surprisingly sexy figure.

''Not bad, Commander... not bad at all...''

He didn't get a chance to speak, as darkness took him once more.

X-x-X

_Sssp... Slurrrp..._

The Commander awoke faster than he had before, a groggy grumble rising from his throat as he stirred awake. A distinct warmth flooded his lower half and he opened his eyes, finding himself in another spartan room – albeit with a little more flair, with a few toys, stuffed animals, and dismembered robots lining the walls.

More importantly he found himself laying back on a deep blue bed... and with a girl laid in front of him, her lips wrapped around his cock.

_Slurrrrp~_

The Commander groaned lowly as the girl gave him cock a deliberately strong suck, pulling her lips back up until they popped off his saliva-coated shaft. Wide golden eyes peered at him with open glee, her cute face contrasting the crazed smile on her lips. Her white serafuku shirt did little to hide her stomach and a pair of skin-tight shorts covered her hips, her lithe legs clad in metallic stockings. Even with a few strands of loose silver hair hanging over her face, her ponytail messy from her head movements, he could never mistake such a face.

Purifier, the bloodthirsty Siren.

''Hehe, you're finally awake~! You made me wait _for-ever~!_'' Purifier cheerfully crowed, pouting playfully at him. ''You took so long I just decided to go ahead and taste ya. Pretty big I gotta say, I like you already~''

It took the Commander a moment to translate her hyperactive babbles into actual words, blinking at her. ''You... what?''

Purifier huffed, grabbing his cock in her soft hand – _and why the hell was all their skin so soft? –_ and giving it an eager jerk, sending a jolt of hot pleasure through him. ''Geez, you not get the memo or something?''

The jolt of pleasure was enough to snap him to full awareness, intimately recalling fucking Observer Alpha and Tester Beta – his cock twitching at the hot reminder. Purifier grinned at that, lazily jerking his saliva-coated cock for a few moments before releasing his twitching length, crawling up his frame instead.

He blushed as he found himself face-to-face with the crazed Siren – and before he could so much as speak she dove down, crashing her lips against his. The Commander grunted in surprise as Purifier meshed their lips together lustfully, just as rough if not more than Tester Beta had been. Her soft hands cupped his cheeks and held him there, stopping him from breaking off the kiss and forcing him to endure her lustful lips; pleasant shivers running up his spine.

''Fwaah~'' Purifier breathed as their lips broke apart, her grin undiminished. ''Heh, not bad~''

A startled groan escaped him as Purifier lowered her hips, pressing her crotch against his cock – the smooth fabric of her skin-tight shorts strangely pleasurable, the outline of her pussy lips sliding along his length. Purifier's grin widened at his reaction and she continued grinding against him, giggling insanely as she teased his wet cock.

It took him a moment to realise his hands were free, and another moment to realise he wasn't chained in the slightest. Instead of trying to escape however his hands immediately slid down to Purifier's shapely ass, giving it a rough grope and extracting a pleased moan from the Siren, watching as she arched her back in response; and unintentionally presented her medium-sized chest towards him.

''Mm~'' Purifier licked her lips, gazing down at him with wild gold eyes. ''Heh... I'm not all stuck-up like Alpha and Beta are, I don't need'ta chain you up... as long as ya fuck me and cum inside, I won't kill ya~''

The Siren's hands trailed down to his shoulders, gripping them tight as she continued grinding herself against his twitching shaft, giggling at his strained groan. In response he gave her ass a rough grope, fingers lustfully toying with her nice rear. Daringly he slid his hands up and pushed his hands under the waistband of her shorts, earning a pleased moan from his captor as he groped her bare ass.

Purifier leaned down and crashed her lips against his, the rough kiss extracting a surprised grunt from him. Despite her wild roughness however he kissed her back eagerly, savouring the feel of her lips meshing against his with frenzied passion, his eagerness reflected in her golden eyes. After a long few moments she broke off the kiss and leaned back, sucking in a deep gasp the second she could.

''Hehe...'' The Siren breathed, her hands leaving his shoulders and instead hooking her fingers under the hem of her shirt, yanking it up and over her head.

Her long hair fluttered slightly as she took her top off, her medium-sized breasts laid bare to his lustful gaze. Even as she undressed the Siren kept rolling her hips, grinning at his low groan as she slid her clothed pussy against his cock. The fact she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath her tight shorts made it all the more erotic, his dick twitching at the prospect of being inside the insane Siren.

Purifier groaned sensually as he gave her shapely ass another squeeze, his fingers sinking into her impossibly-soft skin. Her modest breasts jiggled alluringly as she moved her hips, her lust-filled eyes locked onto his intently, becoming almost hypnotising in their intensity. He was almost tempted to spank the Siren just to see how she would react, and after a moment of lust-addled thought he acted on it – giving her rear a short but sharp smack.

''Ah~!'' Purifier yelped cutely, her cheeks gaining a red tint. ''Hehe... you're _really~ _perverted, huh~? You're lucky I like you, Commander~''

The Commander took that as a 'go ahead', eagerly bringing his hand down on her ass again. Purifier moaned cutely and laid her hands on his chest, running her blunt nails down his shirt-clad chest and sending a rush of excitement through him. His eyes were drawn to her chest again, unable to look away from her small round tits, jiggling each time she moved.

Purifier noticed his intense staring, giggling and grabbing his shoulders – and with a rough tug she yanked his upper body up. He quickly released he ass and put one arm behind himself, his free arm looping around the small of her back. The Siren knew what he intended and obligingly leaned back, moaning softly as his lips attacked her collarbone with desperate, lustful kisses.

''Mm~'' She groaned as he quickly trailed down, kissing her boobs.

His hand itched to be used but the position wouldn't allow it, prompting him to act. With a jerk he rolled the two of them over, eliciting a quiet squeal from Purifier as he flipped their positions around; leaving her laying down on the bed with him above her. The Commander didn't give her a chance to comment, both his hands ravenously diving down and roughly groping her modest round breasts.

Purifier groaned hotly at his touch, squirming when he leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth – roughly sucking on it. The Siren cutely wriggled about as he toyed with her tits, a gasp tearing itself free from her pink lips when he carefully rolled her nipple between his teeth, the sense of danger arousing the wild girl even more.

''A-Ah... fuck~'' Purifier groaned, quivering when he gently bit her rosy nub again. ''Mm... stop stallin' and fuck me already. You know you wanna~''

He couldn't deny that, his cock twitching excitedly at the prospect. With only minor reluctance he released her soft boobs and instead grabbed her skin-tight shorts, yanking them down her thighs with lustful eagerness. Purifier giggled at that, straightening her legs out and letting him peel her clothes off, not protesting when he took off her mechanical stockings as well; revealing her pale legs and lithe feet.

The Commander grasped his erect cock and shuffled closer, his eagerness only growing when Purifier opened her legs for him, a look of wild excitement glued to her face. She was visibly wet already and he wasn't in the mood to be gentle, spending only a few moments to rub the tip against her slick pussy – before he gladly bucked his hips, burying himself deep into the Siren.

''_Mm~!_'' Purifier moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

He grinned tightly at her erotic reaction, laying his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him. His cock easily sunk deeper into her pussy, her inner walls snugly squeezing his saliva-coated cock as he pushed half his length into her – wasting no time in rearing his hips back and plunging back inside not even a second later.

Purifier's legs quickly wrapped around his waist, pulling his hips close – and both of them moaned as even more of his cock sunk into her hot pussy. Her legs stopped him from pulling out much but that didn't stop him from moving, pounding into the Siren with short but heated thrusts, fucking her and turning her into a moaning, writhing mess. The mere sight of such a powerful Siren in such a state left him feel inordinately aroused, unable to stop his hips even if he wanted to.

''Mm~! T-That's it! _Harder~!_'' Purifier cried out, gasping when his left hand darted up to her breast, giving it a rough squeeze. ''Ahn~!''

A shudder ran through him as she tightened around his twitching cock, their pelvises bumping together as he managed to fit his entire length inside her – every inch of his cock being squeezed by her slick inner walls. The erotic fullness wasn't lost on Purifier; her moans becoming higher and more shrill as he kept pounding into her, the wet slapping of skin echoing around the spacious room lewdly.

Her legs loosened around his waist a bit, allowing him to rear his hips back further before he drilled deep into her quivering folds – the resounding smack of skin-on-skin followed by a sharp cry of bliss. The Siren grabbed small handfuls of the bed beneath her, gazing up at the ceiling with unfocused but pleasure-filled eyes, her eyelids fluttering each time he bottomed out inside her pussy.

''A-Ah...! F-Fuck~!'' Purifier cursed lustfully, arching her back off the bed. ''C'mon~! _Hard-er!_''

The Commander grunted in thoughtless agreement, pounding into the wailing Siren with every ounce of strength – his cock repeatedly hitting her cervix and making her squeal with mad pleasure. Purifier wasn't intent on being entirely submissive though; her hips blindly bucking towards him to keep him inside her folds as much as possible, the unadulterated pleasure filling her driving the Siren crazy. More crazy than she was, at least.

In a bout of lust he slid his hands from her hips around to her shapely ass, roughly groping and squeezing her butt even as he pounding into her pussy. Purifier mewled like a bitch in heat, quivering beneath him as he drilled so deeply into her it made her toes curl. His cock throbbed at the sound of her voice, his orgasm rapidly building up – yet he didn't slow down in the slightest, determined to literally fuck the Siren into submission.

''M-Mm~! O-Oh g- f-_fuck fuck- Fuck~!_'' Purifier's voice rose into a wail – before she threw her head back and screamed, spasming as she climaxed.

The Commander grit his teeth as her slick pussy tightened around him, continuing to wildly pound into her even as she squirted around his cock. His cock strained under her intense tightness, the inviting warmth too much to ignore – until he couldn't take it any more, cumming inside Purifier with a low groan.

Each rope of cum that shot inside made the Siren twitch, her orgasmic scream dying off into a pitiful groan as he impregnated her; painting her inner walls white with his seed. ''A-Ah~''

He shuddered at the sound of her cutely-dazed groan, his cock twitching as her inner walls quivered around his shaft. With a quiet grunt he reared his hips back and pulled out of her, idly slipping free from Purifier's legs and sitting back on the bed, breathlessly admiring his handiwork. It wasn't often you heard about someone literally fucking a Siren until she screamed, after all.

''Mn~'' Purifier groaned hotly and rolled over onto her stomach, her mind still fried from the wild fucking.

The Commander's gaze however shifted to her inviting rear, remembering how wonderfully soft and shapely it was. His still-hard cock twitched and a grin curled at his lips, sitting up on his knees and carefully shifting closer to the Siren. Purifier only groaned as he shifted behind her, leaning down until his body was flush against hers, his cock sliding between her ass cheeks.

His goal however wasn't just a little grinding – something Purifier learned as he grabbed his cock and guided it towards her asshole. She stiffened as the tip pressed against her rear, sitting up on her elbows and glancing over her shoulder at him, surprise clear on her face.

''Y-You- Mm~!''' Purifier's words were cut short as he rolled his hips, pushing into her asshole.

The Commander hissed as she immediately tightened around his shaft, her asshole far tighter than her pussy had been. His cock was slick with their mixed juices but he still took it slow, groaning as he buried himself into the Siren's ass. His lustful gaze wandered over her bare back, watching as Purifier writhed beneath him and grabbed tight handfuls of the bed in a white-knuckled grip, mewling as he penetrated her rear.

His hands slid up her sides and he paused, giving her a brief moment to adjust before he reared his hips back – and began to thrust. Purifier groaned hotly as he pumped his cock into her tight ass, burying himself deeper until his pelvis was bumping against her soft ass. With a grin he slid his hands up her sides until he was gripping her forearms, pinning them against the bed as he leaned over her.

''Ah... c'mon, start moving~'' Purifier mewled with want.

The Commander readily agreed, rearing his hips back before plunging deep into her ass. Purifier buckled and moaned, shuddering as he started to thrust in earnest into her asshole; each thrust followed by the lewd smack of his pelvis hitting her shapely ass. Her tightness only made him want to fuck her harder, his hips moving swifter on instinct – unable to stop himself even if he wanted to.

A thought struck him and he acted on it, releasing her left arm and instead slipping his hand underneath the Siren, blindly groping her round breast. Purifier mewled at his aggressive touch, her nipple perky with arousal and letting him lustfully pinch the rosy nub, earning a cute shudder from the prone Siren.

''Nn... hyaah~'' Purifier trembled as he sped up his thrusts, the slapping of skin echoing as he pounded into her ass.

After being forced to be so submissive to the last few Sirens getting the chance to be dominative was a welcome change, and one that gave him a real rush of adrenaline. With increasing roughness he pounded Purifier's ass, watching her butt jiggle as he plunged deep into her and extracted deep moans from his former captor, bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

''Hn...'' The Commander grit his teeth as her insides tightened around his shaft, the ungodly tightness arousing him more.

A fact he was eager to show her – bucking his hips with rough, wild thrusts that left his full length buried inside her rear. Throaty cries left Purifier's lips as he relentlessly pounded her ass, the bed beneath her becoming damp with her leaking honey, and to his arousal he saw her slide an arm down her stomach, eagerly burying four fingers into her creampied pussy and ravenously fingering herself.

His pelvis twitched and he groaned, moving his hips with wild abandon. A familiar burn spread throughout his lower half and he didn't even try to hold it back, listening intently as Purifier moaned beneath him each time he buried into her tight asshole. His breathing quickened as his inevitable climax bubbled and boiled, his cock throbbing with the need to cum when-

''_Hyaa~!_'' Purifier _squealed _as she suddenly orgasmed, spasming beneath him as she squirted on her fingers.

Her asshole suddenly coiled tight around his cock, tipping him over the edge – and with a sharp groan he came, unloading ropes of cum into the Siren's ass. Purifier's squeal rose to a shrill cry at the feeling, pushing her ass back towards him and wildly rubbing herself off, extending her mind-melting orgasm for as long as she could, uncaring of the drool leaking down her chin.

The Commander gave a few final thrusts before he stopped, panting heavily as his orgasm ended. Her insides spasmed around his cock and he shuddered, pulling out her tight rear and leaning back. Even as he gulped in air he wasted no time in grabbing Purifier's hips, rolling her over onto her back and opening her legs.

''Nn... ya still wanna go... even in yer sleep...?'' Purifier dazedly groaned, a lustful smile twitching at her lips.

He blinked in dazed confusion, opening his mouth to speak – only for darkness to encroach on his vision.

Just as he began to pass out he felt Purifier press her body flush against his, her slick pussy pressing against his dick. ''Don't worry, I'll keep fuckin' ya while ya nap~''

Unceremoniously, he blacked out.

X-x-X

The Commander woke up to the round of running water, not unlike a bath slowly filling up.

His eyes fluttered open, gazing up at a light-blue ceiling. The change was sharp when compared to the prior bland grey ceilings, instantly piquing his attention and helping wake him up again. As he shifted he realised he wasn't chained up at all, the unmistakable feel of water washing against his bare skin.

As he looked down he realised he was completely naked, his outfit gone. A dark blue stone traced the rim of the large cubical room, a lighter aquamarine stone forming the floor and depressed into the ground; allowing a shallow but wide pool of water to cover the room. Slowly his gaze shifted ahead, idly noting the large stone fountain in the centre of the room... and the woman beneath it.

''Greetings, Commander.'' The unknown woman smiled softly at him.

Compared to his last three captors, he didn't recognise her. An unknown Siren. She had a soft face with short, shoulder-length white hair and a blue streak down her fringe. A thin white dress fell down to her thighs yet did little to hide her curves, her plump breasts concealed beneath the loose fabric. A fluffy blanket-like cloak was draped over her shoulders, her lithe fingers in the process of undoing the blue rope holding it in place.

''Hello...?'' The Commander returned the greeting slowly, hesitant and a tad suspicious. Unlike the last three, he didn't know whether she was kind or sadistic, or somewhere in-between.

The Siren smiled at him, her blanket-like cloak falling off and landing in the shallow pool. ''I am Observer Zero. My purpose should not concern you. We are meeting solely so that we may... well, I'm sure you know why.''

His cheeks flushed lightly at the reminder. ''Yeah...''

Observer Zero gave him a kind look, slowly walking closer. He watched her approach, the sway to her hips adding to her strange, mysterious allure. She wasn't like Alpha, who cockily looked down on him. Nor was she liked Beta, who was curious and treated him like a resource to be experimented. She wasn't even like Purifier, who simply wanted a good fuck.

The Siren's smile didn't falter as she kneeled down in front of him, her glowing blue eyes meeting his. ''I don't want to use force if I don't have to, Commander.''

The Commander nodded faintly. ''I understand.''

Observer Zero's lips quirked up a little more and she leaned in, her pale lips brushing against his before she kissed him. It was a gentle, experimental kiss that he found himself surrendering to with ease, her lips surprisingly cool against his own. They broke apart from the kiss a moment later, spending only a brief moment to breathe before he took the initiative, kissing the Siren back.

He groaned softly as her lithe hand brushed against his unhidden cock, dainty fingers stroking his length and teasing him. Her touch was so feathery it left him wanting more, his cock slowly growing hard as she curled her fingers around his length, giving his shaft a light squeeze. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, groaning into the Siren's mouth as she got him off.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted as she gave his shaft a slow, methodical jerk.

The Siren retreated from the kiss for a brief moment to breathe before kissing him again, this time with subtle passion. On instinct he laid his hands on her sides, shivering as he felt her curvy figure through her criminally-thin dress. He hands slid up to her breast and he boldly cupped them, groping them through her dress and earning a soft mewl of approval from his captor. They felt so perfectly round it was impossible to think about anything else, their soft shape squishing beneath his fingers.

His breathing grew heavier as Observer Zero began jerking him off with more earnestness, muffling their mutual groans by capturing his lips. A burning desire bubbled inside him and he acted on it, releasing her breasts and instead slipping his hands up her thighs, eliciting a quiet moan from the Siren. When she didn't tell him to stop he eagerly went further, hiking up her thin dress and pulling it up – and yanking it over her head.

''Mn...'' Observer Zero grunted as their lips were forced apart, the thin fabric fluttering over her head.

The Commander's gaze was immediately drawn to her chest, watching her plump boobs jiggle as they were freed from her dress. Perfectly round and tipped with pale pink nubs, softly heaving with her slow breaths. Without missing a beat his hands cupped them and gave a greedy squeeze, causing the Siren to moan in a surprisingly cute voice – quivering as his fingers sunk into her soft tits.

''Ah...'' The white-haired Siren shuddered, glowing blue eyes fixing him with a soft look. ''Commander...''

There was a note of rueful affection in her tone, her lips meeting his a moment later. He gladly reciprocated the passionate kiss, groaning into her mouth as she jerked him off more earnestly; his erect cock twitching from her gentle ministrations. She didn't simply bob her wrist; rather switching it up by stroking his length or cupping his balls, her free hand occasionally teasing the tip of his dick. The relentless assault rapidly ate away at his self-restraint, his lust bubbling into a raging fire.

He sucked in a quick breath as their lips broke apart and he looked down between her thighs, an idea hitting him. Without thought he released her right breast and dropped his hand down to her pelvis, gently rubbing her smooth folds with his fingers. Instantly Observer Zero moaned, quivering as he teased her lower lips.

''Mn~'' The Siren trembled when he boldly pushed his head against her shoulder, attacking her neck with lustful kisses. ''A-Ah... more...''

The Commander eagerly complied, sorely wanting to be dominant after his past few captors. He slid his fingers along her pussy a few more times before pushing two fingers into her folds, extracting a shaky moan from the Siren as his digits entered her. Even as her hot insides clenched around his fingers he kept pushing them in, shivering at the erotic feeling of her inner walls quivering around them.

With his head against her neck he intimately heard every little moan Observer Zero made; her cool breath brushing against his ear erotically. He pumped his two fingers in and out her slit for a minute, simply letting her get used to the feeling before adding a third finger; her low mewl of pleasure music to his ears.

''Haah...'' He exhaled as she ran her finger up his length, reminding him of her own ministrations; her soft hands nursing his twitching cock soothingly.

''Mm...'' Observer Zero hummed softly, kissing his cheek. ''Allow me, Commander...''

He almost groaned when she released his aching cock, only to be surprised when she laid her hands on his shoulders and gave him a steady push – shoving him onto his back. The water splashed beneath him as he fell back, his fingers slipping out her pussy in the process. He didn't get the chance to sit up before Zero was on him, crawling up his frame with a look of adorable want, her soft features aglow with subtle affection.

The Siren shot him a warm look before shifting her gaze down to his erect cock. She curled her lithe fingers around his cock and resumed jerking him off faster than before, a stifled grunt escaping him as a shot of hot pleasure lanced down his shaft. Observer Zero was quick to notice that, smiling softly as she leaned in until her lips brushed against his cock.

''Nn...'' The Commander groaned as she kissed his shaft, her cool lips parting just enough that her tongue could slip out, teasingly licking his length.

More stifled groans escaped him as she dragged her tongue up and down his cock, her left hand curling around the tip and slowly rubbing his cock with her palm. Her bright blue eyes flickered up to his, peering into his eyes as she licked his cock so cutely it left him groaning. She giggled softly and doubled her efforts, her cool tongue sliding back up his length and her hand shifting away.

The moment her tongue reached the tip she opened her mouth wide, and took his cock inside. The Commander immediately groaned at the cool wetness of her mouth engulfed half his shaft, the mild chill contrasting the throbbing heat inside his shaft. The Siren wasn't content with just half though; slowly pushing her head deeper down his twitching cock until she nearly managed to take his full length into her mouth.

''Mm~'' Observer Zero hummed softly, gently bobbing her head.

The Commander grunted at the pleasurably sensation and reached out, laying one hand on her head. Her lips quirked up into a faint smile and her eyes fluttered closed, focusing solely on sucking his cock. The Siren's tongue curiously slid and curled around his erect length, exploring his shaft even as she bobbed her head up and down his length, her cool saliva coating his shaft in a visible sheen.

Observer Zero kept bobbing her head for a solid minute, the gentle slurping of her lips alongside his cock only arousing him more and more, pre-cum dripping onto her probing tongue. Her bright eyes opened and flickered up to his, staring at him as she continued bobbing her head with rhythmic slowness – before rearing her head back, his cock slipping out her mouth.

''Ah...'' The Siren breathed, crawling up his panting frame a little more. ''Let's try... this...''

He found out what she meant a moment later, shuddering as the Siren cupped her plump breasts and pressed them against his cock; smothering his shaft between her soft tits. Observer Zero smiled at his stifled groan and began moving her boobs up and down, her soft boobs squishing against his burning-hot cock like doughy pillows.

''Hah...'' The Commander grit his teeth, his cock throbbing between her heavenly-soft breasts.

Observer Zero smiled up at him, rolling her torso forwards as she moved her breasts along his shaft. The gentle pressure smothering his cock was quickly becoming too much for him to endure, his breathing growing laboured as she used her boobs to get him off. Just the thought of climaxing on her tits set alight a fresh fire within him, instinctively bucking his hips as if to help coax out his fast-building orgasm.

The Siren hummed softly at his reaction, peering down at his twitching cock as it poked up between her plump breasts. With a soft smile she stuck her tongue out and drooled down onto his shaft, the added saliva helping her slide her boobs along his cock; a deep groan escaping him as she moved them faster, a pressure building inside his pelvis as his orgasm built up.

''Nn... Z-Zero...'' The Commander murmured tensely, screwing his eyes shut. ''I-I can't...''

''It's alright.'' Was the Siren's gentle respond, her cool breath brushing against his needy cock. ''Go ahead~''

Her soft, affectionate voice proved to be the final straw – and as she pressed her breasts against his cock he couldn't hold back any longer, a rush of pleasure flooding his cock before he climaxed; shooting ropes of cum up Observer Zero's neck and collarbone. The Siren moaned softly and kept moving her tits, coaxing out as much cum as she could; a dreamy smile on her face as spurts of cum splattered across her plump breasts.

''Mm...'' Observer Zero breathed and stopped her ministrations, letting her breasts drop.

The Commander was too busy catching his breath to speak, able to only watch as the Siren sat back and stood up. Her curvy rear presented itself to him as she walked back over to the fountain, unashamed of her nudity and standing beneath the falling water, using it to wash off the cum coating her chest. She glanced back at him as she did so, a hint of a smile gracing her delicate features.

''Commander...'' She extended a dainty hand to him.

He blushed at the honest affection in her eyes, dimly wondering if he did anything to make her treat him so kindly. Shaking off the thought he stood up and crossed the distance, wading through the shallow water until he stood by her side. Observer Zero gazed up at him warmly and leaned back against the fountain, sliding her hands up his chest and to his shoulders; water running down his back as he stepped past the thin wall of water.

The Siren opened her legs a touch, the meaning not lost on him. With thinly-veiled eagerness he shifted close to her and grasped his cock with one hand, rubbing the tip against her bare slit – earning a soft groan from the Siren. His free hand curved around and grabbed her plush rear, and with a grunt he lifted her up; his other hand quickly grabbing her ass to support her.

''Mm...'' Observer Zero groaned as he pushed her up against the fountain wall, his cock pressing against her pussy. ''Y-Yes- _Mm~_''

With a shudder he rolled his hips forwards, pushing inside the kind Siren. Observer Zero mewled cutely as his cock easily slid into her slick folds, sinking halfway into her tight pussy before he met resistance. Undeterred he reared his hips back and began to gently thrust into her, inching himself deeper with each roll of his hips and extracting a blissful moan from his Siren lover.

The Commander groaned as her slim fingers curled around the back of his head, pulling him close and allowing her to mesh their lips together in a heated kiss. He gladly returned it, groaning into her cool mouth as he buried himself deep into her lower lips, hot pleasure flooding his sensitive cock when her inner walls tightly constricted his length. Like the rest of her body her pussy was pleasantly cool, her inhuman coolness making her seem all the more exotic; and all the more arousing.

''A-Ah~'' Observer Zero moaned lowly as he gave her ass a lustful squeeze, her insides relaxing enough he could begin to thrust properly.

Even with the sound of the falling water behind him the Commander could still clearly hear the lewd sound of their skin slapping together, a groan rumbling from his chest as he drilled into the delicate Siren. More and more of his aching cock was engulfed by her cool tightness, a breathy grunt escaping him when she tightened even more; the pleasurable sensation prompting him to plunge into her faster.

Their lips broke apart as both sucked in gulps of air, and the second he could he kissed her again; devouring her cute moans as he pounded into her with increasing fervour. Observer Zero responded by snaking her legs around his waist, tightly holding onto him for support as he pumped into her quivering pussy – each thrust sending pleasurable shivers running through the Siren, her inner walls spasming around his length.

''A-Ah... Mm...'' Observer Zero breathed as their lips broke apart, resting her forehead against his. ''F-Faster... please...''

The Commander was all too happy to oblige, tightening his hold on her rear and pounding into her with every ounce of strength he could muster – eliciting a sharp mewl of delight from the Siren, her back arching as much as the position would allow. He eagerly pressed himself up against her, relishing the feeling of her plump breasts squishing up against his bare chest; the erotic softness encouraging his eager thrusting.

Her honey dribbled down his length as he kept driving himself deep into her deepest parts, eagerly muffling her sweet moans with another lustful kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and held onto him tightly, her inner walls quivering around his cock and enticing him to fuck her more, groaning as he drilled into the Siren. Every little smack of skin was followed by a short moan from the Siren, her musical voice arousing him beyond words.

''Z-Zero...!'' The Commander got out through gritted teeth, lips hovering a few inches away from hers.

The Siren smiled breathily at him, her eyes fluttering shut. ''I-Inside me... a-ah... C-Commander~''

He couldn't deny her request even if he wanted, stifling a moan and wildly pounding into her quivering folds. The pressure in his cock grew and grew, building into an ungodly fire he couldn't hope to contain – and as her pussy suddenly tightened around him, he couldn't take it anymore.

''_Nn!_'' The Commander grunted sharply, roughly plunging his cock into her deepest parts and cumming – firing rope after rope of hot cum into her cool depths.

''_Mm~!_'' Observer Zero cried out as he came, the sensation of his warmth melting her mind and instantly pushing her over the edge; her own orgasm rushing through her like wildfire.

The pleasurable tightness was too much, a shaky groan escaping him as he roughly plunged into her pussy several mores times, each thrust punctuated with spurts of cum filling her, followed by a quivering moan from the Siren.

''Mm...'' Observer Zero moaned softly, smiling at him. ''T-Thank you... Commander... good luck... with Empress...''

His vision quickly darkened, and the last thing he felt was Zero's lips against his, before he blacked out.

X-x-X

The Commander awoke for the fifth time, his vision hazy and dark but slowly clearing.

''Hmph. Took you long enough.'' An unfamiliar, arrogant voice drawled.

He blinked away the spots in his vision until he could see properly, gazing around him. The room was grand in size and with elegant designs on the walls, not unlike a king's palace. A deep blue carpet trailed beneath him, ending at the large throne situated in front of him – and sitting upon said throne, was an unfamiliar woman.

She was a Siren, that much was obvious by the glowing pink eyes. She had a wicked grin on her pale lips and cocky amusement glistened in her eyes, her long white hair spilling down her back and bundled up in twin hair-bobs on either side of her head. She was equally as tall as Tester Beta with the curves of Observer Zero, her wide hips and large bust drawing his eye as he drunk in the sight of the Siren. The white dress that was draped over her barely hid her chest from view, leaving plenty of stomach and her long legs exposed, a pair of black panties hugging her wide hips.

''Who are...?'' The Commander grunted out, attempting to move only to realise he was chained up once more – forced to remain on his knees, kneeling before her.

The Siren grinned down at him, resting her cheek against her left hand. ''You may address me as _'Empress'_. And for the next little while, _you _are my pet, understood?''

''Yeah, yeah, I get it...'' He muttered, expecting that after the last four Sirens.

Empress chuckled lowly and daintily lifted a lithe leg, slipping it down until she was pressing her foot against his crotch. The Commander shuddered at the lewd contact, his cock stirring when the Siren intentionally pressed her foot against it, lightly rubbing the balls of her feet against his crotch. His eyes traced up her bare leg all the way to her thighs, able to just barely see her underwear between her thighs.

His attention swiftly returned to her foot as she grasped his zipper between her delicate toes and pulled it down. He couldn't restrain the shudder that ran down his spine as she slipped her foot into his pants, easily finding the front button of his boxers and undoing it, letting his slowly-hardening cock slip out. With a haughty smirk Empress pressed her foot against his dick, applying _just _enough pressure to make it pleasurable yet not enough to be uncomfortable.

''Nn...'' The Commander released a shaky breath, her toes curling around the tip and teasing him.

''Hmhm... how pathetic~'' Empress cooed haughtily, her right hand trailing down her flat stomach.

Even as she nursed his cock to full hardness he couldn't help but watch her hand trail down, lust igniting within him as he watched her lithe fingers dip into her panties. With sensual slowness they slipped inside, and even with her thighs closed he could still make out the movements of her fingers; a soft sigh escaping the Siren as she teased her own pussy.

His cock twitched at the arousing sound, quickly becoming fully erect. Empress replied by shifting her position slightly and adding her other foot into the mix, opening her legs a bit and smothering his cock between her smooth feet – a groan rumbling from his chest as she moved them in sync, teasingly getting him off. The sight of him groaning only seemed to arouse the busty Siren more, a breathy chuckle leaving her lips.

''Mm...'' Empress licked her lips, rubbing herself off with more insistence. ''That's it, you pathetic little human... groan for me~''

With her legs spread apart he could easily make out the movements of her fingers, a shudder running through him as he watched her stroke her lower lips with sensual slowness. A soft groan escaped the Siren as she pushed a single finger inside, swirling it around her pussy and getting herself off to the sight of him, as if the mere act of dominating him was a turn-on.

A grunt slipped past his lips as she dug her heel into the base of his cock, a sharp jolt of pleasure shooting up his length. The Siren smirked haughtily down at him as her feet trailed over his shaft, her toes curling around his tip and giving a light squeeze while her other foot stroked the back of his length, teasing tracing the veins of his cock.

Empress teased herself for a little longer before she suddenly stopped, breathing a hot sigh as she tugged her fingers out her slit. ''Haah... that's enough work for me... how about _you _do some yourself, human?''

She snapped her slick fingers and suddenly the chains binding him faded – and in their place a collar appeared around his neck, loose and attached to a metal chain; a metal chain that ended in her right hand. Empress smirked at him and gave his chain a tug, pulling him a little closer. Her feet abandoned his cock and she brushed his cheek with her right foot, the implication clear.

With only minor reluctance the Commander complied, leaning in and planting a kiss on her ankle. Empress breathed an approving sigh and he continued, his lips trailing up her smooth leg and leaving a line of hot kisses as he went. The Siren's hot groans fluttered through the air as he reached her thigh, but before he could reach her inner thigh she pressed her foot against his chest and shoved him back.

''Nn...'' He grunted, flushing when she poked his nose with her big toe; her left foot hanging in front of him.

Empress grinned down at him and he complied, planting a kiss on the top of her foot. The Siren breathed a pleased sigh, watching through half-lidded pink eyes as he moved up her smooth leg, a trail of kisses left in his wake. Even though he was doing nothing more than kissing her leg he still found himself itching with need, his cock throbbing with arousal.

He kissed up her leg until he reached her inner thighs, her skin warm to the touch. Her black panties had gotten damp with arousal – but before he could even think of kissing them she gave his chain a harsh tug, pulling his head up. Her free hand grasped the back of his head and pulled him against her stomach, forcing him to bend forwards over her throne; half-standing and half-leaning on the edge.

''Mn~'' Empress groaned approvingly as he kissed her flat stomach, her taut muscles quivering beneath his lips.

The Siren gave his chain another tug, pulling his head up to her chest. Taking a bold step he lifted his hands and cupped her tits through her dress, their immeasurable softness letting his fingers sink into her skin like they were made of dough. Empress moaned softly, her hot breath brushing against his cheek; leaving him intimately aware of her piercing stare as she watched him pleasure her.

''Hmhm...'' Empress chuckled, and he shuddered as she kissed his forehead. ''Good dog...''

He twitched at the derogatory nickname but didn't bother arguing, knowing he was in no position to. Instead he let himself focus on her breasts, grasping the thin black ribbon on the front and untying it. The ribbon came apart easily and caused her dress to spill open, barely covering her breasts at all; the fabric transparent enough he could still easily make out what laid beneath.

With thinly-veiled eagerness the Commander buried his head between her ample breasts, hungrily kissing her pale skin all over. Empress moaned as his lips peppered her tits lustfully, swiftly trailing between her breasts and kissing the delicate skin between them, slowly curving around her large boobs until he found her right nipple; promptly taking it into his mouth.

''Mm... yes...'' Empress groaned deeply, threading her fingers through his hair.

The Commander shuddered at her breathy voice, tenderly sucking on her pale nipple. He teasingly circled the nub with his tongue before popping his lips off, instead swapping to her other nipple and giving it the same treatment. When both nipples were slick with his saliva he brought his hands up and pinched them, rolling them between his fingers while he hungrily kissed her large breasts all over.

''O-Ohh...'' The Siren moaned lowly, her right hand releasing his chain.

He buried his head between her boobs and sucked on her pale skin, taking a daring peek down. Her hand was back into her underwear, incidentally tugging it out enough that he could see her fingers toying with her lower lips, tracing her folds yet never penetrating herself – until she suddenly did, plunging three fingers deep into her quivering folds.

''Hmph... dogs like you...'' Empress purred at him. ''...deserve the occasional reward~''

Before he could blink she tightened her grip on his hair and yanked his head up – wasting no time in crashing their lips together. The kiss was rough and passionate, her lips pressing against his with a wildness that put Purifier to shame. He couldn't hope to resist, succumbing to her rough domination and shivering at her pleased chuckle, her tongue licking his lips before they broke apart.

Empress smirked at him and loosened her grip on his head, laying her hand on his chest and shoving him back. The Commander grunted and barely stopped himself from falling off the throne entirely – and a blush swiftly dusted his cheeks when Empress leaned back, nudging the front of her panties aside to reveal her slick pussy.

''Go ahead, dog~'' Empress purred haughtily.

The Commander obeyed, laying his hands on her hips and promptly burying his head between her thighs, kissing her smooth pussy. Empress groaned approvingly at his kiss, her voice quivering when he slipped his tongue out and dragged it along her folds, licking up her arousal. She tasted so sweet he found himself licking her with renewed eagerness, lapping up her honey with single-minded arousal.

Empress tipped her head back and breathed a deep sigh as he boldly went further, pushing his tongue into her folds. His tongue ravenously explored her pussy, swirling around her inner walls and lapping up her arousal, every little movement extracting a hot groan from his Siren captor. Her grip on his chain loosened before she dropped it entirely, opting instead to lay her hands on his head and push him deeper between her legs.

''Mm... that's it...'' The Siren moaned sultrily, her long legs wrapping around his head.

The gentle pressure only aroused him more, his right hand leaving her hip and slipping down, discreetly grasping his cock and jerking himself off. Empress was too lost in her own lust to notice, groaning as he tongue-fucked her quivering pussy. At the back of his mind he knew that her end goal would be for him to cum inside her, and the thought only propelled him onwards; to make her cum and move onto the 'main event'.

He pulled out all the stops, working his tongue as best he could – from swirling it around her quivering insides to kissing her clit, he exploited every weakness he could find. His efforts didn't go unrewarded, a throaty groan escaping Empress as he ate her out with such feverish eagerness it left her panting, her ample chest heaving with each breath she took.

As she gazed down at him however she noticed where his right hand was. ''Hmph... can't contain your lust... can you, dog...?''

The Siren suddenly gripped his hair and untangled her legs, roughly pushing him back. The Commander landed on his back with a surprised grunt, watching as Empress strutted up to him. With sensual slowness she lowered herself down, swinging one leg over his head... and leaning over his own cock.

''You've been good enough that I suppose you deserve a little... _relief~_'' Empress cockily purred, and kissed his cock.

The Commander groaned deeply as the Siren wasted no time in toying with his cock, her tongue curling around the tip and teasingly licking him. Her waist hung above him and he eagerly grabbed her hips, pulling her pussy closer and letting him bury his tongue back inside her – earning a throaty moan from his Siren captor as he resumed eating her out with single-minded lust.

His efforts were rewarded a moment later; a groan rumbling from his chest as Empress took his cock into her mouth. The Siren started slowly at first, giving a few experimental bobs of the head and licking his shaft – before abruptly plunging her head all the way down to the base, his cock slipping down her throat.

''Nn...!'' He groaned, privately relishing her mutual groan as he returned the favour.

The sweet taste of her honey dribbled down his probing down as he hungrily lapped at her quivering pussy, the addictive taste encouraging him to eat her out more. His mind was torn between the wonderful taste and the hot feel of her mouth, shuddering as the dominative Siren blew him with such ravenous passion it was impossible to ignore.

As if to make sure he couldn't ignore her the Siren suddenly gave his cock a strong suck before pulling her lips off. Without missing a beat she curled her fingers around his cock and rapidly jerked him off, eliciting a muted gasp from him as she got him off – shuddering when she kissed the tip of his cock as she jerked his cock.

''M-Mm...'' Empress' moan brushed against his cock as he licked her clit, the alluring sound prompting him to tease her sensitive nub more.

The Siren's hips buckled as he poked and prodded her clit over and over again, her deep moan of pleasure so erotic it felt like he'd blow any moment. Empress was quick to get back at him though, cupping his balls and giving them a teasing squeeze – and swiftly taking him back into her hot mouth, deep-throating him in a single quick movement.

Even though he couldn't see her face fully her arousal was evident by how her hips trembled beneath his hands, her lustful groans muffled by his cock. He wasn't far off either but he pushed down his bubbling orgasm, ignoring the heat in his shaft in favour of pleasuring Empress more; loving her deep moans of pleasure each time his tongue licked a sensitive spot inside her womanhood.

''A-Ah... Mm...'' Empress moaned shakily, her inner walls seizing around his cock. ''Mn... you dog...!''

The Commander gasped as she suddenly let her teeth brush against his dick; the sudden spike of danger making his muscles coil tight and loosen all at once. A startled groan escaped him and he bucked his hips, his cock burning like it was on fire – before he climaxed, unloading thick ropes of cum into Empress' hot mouth.

Empress moaned approvingly, sucking his cock off and greedily gulping down his cum. A gasp ripped free from her throat however as he lustfully plunged his tongue into her; hitting a sensitive spot inside her and instantly pushing er over the edge, her startled cry of pleasure muffled by his throbbing cock.

''Nn...'' The Commander shuddered as her sweet honey coated his probing tongue, encouraging him to eagerly lap up her arousal with blind abandon.

For a long minute he couldn't think, the hot wetness of her mouth melting his mind. Only when the Siren lifted her hips did his mind reboot, grunting as she got off his face and sat by his side; face flushed a sexy red and a wild grin curled at her lips. For a long few moments she just stared at him with open lust, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, she sat up.

''Hmph... that's enough rest...'' Empress murmured hotly, swinging a leg over his waist and straddling him.

The Commander exhaled sharply as her slick pussy pressed against his cock, pinning it flat against his pelvis. Empress grinned cockily down at him and rolled her hips, groaning sexily as she rubbed her folds against his rock-hard cock; the teasing movement sending sparks of hot pleasure rushing through him. She clearly felt it too, her grin becoming more lustful as she continued grinding her slit against him.

''Mm...'' The Siren breathed, closing her entrancing pink eyes and moving her hips.

He shuddered at her lewd movements, daringly laying his hands on her hips. The Siren didn't protest, too focused on grinding against his dick to care – the angle giving him a perfect view of her slick pussy lips sliding along his cock, unable to penetrate her. All he could do was grip her hips and endure her pleasurable teasing, stubbornly ignoring the enthralling heat smothering his cock.

Empress opened her eyes again and pinned him with a sultry smirk, stopping her hips. Not even a full second passed before she lifted her hips up and grasped his aching shaft, aiming it up towards her slick folds before she sunk back down again – and both of them groaned as his cock easily sunk inside her pussy, her lower lips parting for his girth.

''Ahh...'' The Siren moaned lustfully, laying her hands on his chest.

The Commander grit his teeth in a weak attempt to stifle his groan of pleasure, gripping her wide hips for support as she easily took his length inside her. The ungodly heat of her pussy was too much for his sensitive cock, her inner walls tightly squeezing his cock as she sunk down all the way – stopping only when her pelvis touched his, leaving his full length inside her.

Empress breathed an approving groan and raised her hips – before dropping them back down faster than before, impaling herself on his cock. For the next minute the Siren did that, raising her hips up with teasing slowness only to abruptly slam herself back down again, a deep moan brimming with lust leaving her pale lips, the arousing sound only adding to his needy lust.

''E-Empress...'' The Commander muttered out through strained groans.

The Siren smirked down at him, her tongue slipping out and licking her lips. ''How's it feel, Commander~?''

''Incredible...'' He groaned without thinking.

Empress chuckled lowly. ''Good answer, dog... for that...''

She didn't bother finishing her sentence; instead lifting her hips and beginning to bounce properly, extracting a sharp groan from him as the beautiful Siren rode his cock. With him laying flat on his back he got the perfect view of Empress' assets as she moved up and down; her large breasts jiggling alluringly and his cock disappearing between her slick pussy lips, the ungodly heat of her insides sapping the breath from his lungs.

The Siren smirked sexily at his reaction, leaning forwards as she bounced eagerly on his cock – a sensual groan escaping her as his cock hit her deepest parts, sending a hot jolt of pleasure through her. She tightened around him and raised a hand off his chest, instead grabbing her own breast and giving it a squeeze; smirking down at him the whole time as if to taunt him.

''Nn...'' The Commander responded by released her hips and reaching up, lustfully groping her ample breasts.

''Mm~'' Empress moaned approvingly, her pink eyes fluttering closed as he ravenously fondled her heaving chest.

Privately pleased that she was fine with it he eagerly toyed with her plump breasts, rolling them around in his grip and squeezing them relentlessly. His fondling extracted breathy moans from the panting Siren, her hips working on autopilot as she lustfully impaled herself on his erection; her haughty composure slowly melting in the face of such raw pleasure it made her mind foggy.

He was still sensitive from all her teasing, and that showed with how much he was twitching inside her – groaning when her inner walls ruthlessly clamped around his cock, the sheer hotness of her pussy driving him mad. His hands abandoned her breasts and went to her hips, desperately trying to pull the Siren down his cock. With a breathy chuckle Empress obliged, moving her hips faster and riding him with lustful abandon.

''Mm~'' The Siren breathed, leaning back and cupping her breast idly, roughly groping herself. ''H-Haah... that's it... give me all you've got... dog...''

The Commander grunted wordlessly in reply, roughly bucking his hips up to meet her thrusts. Empress moaned in surprise and screwed her eyes tightly shut, buckling when his cock hit her deepest parts with lust-fuelled roughness. Her insides quivered around his length when she eagerly slammed herself down again, her bounces growing rougher and more wild as she all but shoved herself down his cock.

His hands curved around her wide hips to her ass, blindly groping her curvy rear and earning himself an approving moan in response, her insides tightening around him. The erotic tightness only made him buck his hips more, moaning as he plunged up into her hot pussy – followed by her roughly slamming her pelvis down against his, sending a brief jolt of pain through his hips from the wild force.

''Mm... crap...'' Empress groaned deeply, her grip on her own breast growing rougher as she gave into her lust.

The loud smacking of skin echoed throughout the throne room as Empress rode him, the Siren riding his throbbing cock with wild abandon. Even when she grew so rough his pelvis ached he didn't dare tell her to stop, unable to get enough of her pleasurable insides; his mind consumed by the burning heat of her pussy. Empress didn't look in the mood to slow down even if he asked, her expression shifting into one of carnal passion as she took his dick into herself.

''Mn~! Fuck~!'' The Siren cursed lustfully, running her nails down his chest wildly. ''Cum already, dog... c'mon~!''

The Commander grit his teeth and tried to resist her erotic demand, but he knew he would lose this battle. The mere prospect of filling her womb with his seed played havoc on his restraint, his cock throbbing inside her hot pussy as he warred with himself. Empress didn't slow down in the slightest however; slamming her hips down with animalistic passion, her wet folds quivering around his cock as she neared her second orgasm.

''D-Damn it- _Mn- f-fuck~!_'' Empress' voice rose to a scream as she slammed her hips down, his cock hitting her deepest parts – and instantly tipping her over the edge.

He gasped as the Siren coiled tight around his cock, her orgasmic scream ringing in his ears. His cock burned and he roughly bucked his hips, wildly thrusting up into her ungodly-tight pussy – before he climaxed, cumming deep inside the Siren and unloading ropes of cum into her.

''_Haah~!_'' The Siren exhaled sharply, arching her back as he shot his load. ''Y-Yes... f... finally... ahh...''

The Commander groaned weakly as Empress rolled her hips, stirring his cock around her tight insides and extracting every last drop of his seed, assuring her goal of getting pregnant. As if to reinforce that she reached back and gave his balls a light squeeze, coaxing out as much as she could from him until he couldn't give anymore.

''Mm...'' Her shoulders slowly relaxed, a breathy yet no less sharp grin curling at her lips. ''Not bad, Commander...''

Empress leaned forwards, her height allowing her boobs to squish against his collarbone – and letting her whisper right into his ear.

''You know something, Commander...? I heard from Observer Zero... that the chance of having more kids... increases each time... a male cums inside...''

Her hands slid up to his shoulders, digging her nails in. ''I expect you to cum... at least another seven times, _dear Commander~_''

Anything he wanted to squeak out was silenced as Empress captured his lips in a rough kiss, and she began riding his cock once more.

X-x-X

''Hey...! I-I think I see someone!''

The Commander groaned lowly, stirring from his heavy slumber. The vast blue sky greeted him, a few seagulls lazily flying overhead. Groggily he sat up, casting his gaze around the beach he found himself laying on.

In the distance he could make out the form of Cleveland sailing towards him, hope flooding her expression as she realised who he was – no doubt having looked for him after the attack, he realised dimly. Columbia and her other sisters were behind her, Montpelier pressing her hand against her ear as she radioed back to the base, no doubt for Vestal.

He sat up and felt something shift in his pocket, the subtle crinkling sound drawing his attention. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt a piece of paper, and when he pulled it out he found a note.

_[As promised, I brought you back safe and sound, Commander.]_

_[Don't worry though; you'll see us in the future. And the experiment was a success, by the way.]_

_[I'll be sure to bring the kids once they're developed. It's only fair, after your contribution. Empress speaks of mating with you more as well; and I too expect more when we next meet~]_

_[Yours truly, Observer Alpha]_

''...fuck me sideways...'' The Commander muttered, and flopped back against the sand.

[END]

* * *

**A/N****: Sequel hook, anyone~?**


End file.
